Get it?
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. One of the many possible developments of Hunter and Dustin's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Heads up! This is my first Ranger fic. Um...i'm also looking for a BETA for this story. Mostly to check that everyone's in character and the usual :o

* * *

"…see? What I meant was-"

"Dustin, I don't think you know what you meant," There was a pause and the thunder ranger saw it coming when the other didn't respond right back, "C'mon, I don't even know what you meant" he tacked on quickly, he'd made Dustin mad before and it wasn't a very pretty sight.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I'll explain it again…" Maybe a mad Dustin was better than a babbling one? Hunter listened to his teammate as he lifted a box of parts and tools onto the table the also supported his bike. He wasn't quite sure how Dustin's bike got slammed but all he knew was that the younger man was trying to land a 'sweet trick', that's how he put it. He dug in the box and fished out pliers then started picking at the loose plastic that needed to come off. "…so that makes Sensei a Jedi! Get it?"

"Um…yeah, what's a Jedi?"

"Y-you're kidding…r-right?" Hunter looked over his shoulder at the yellow ranger and arched a brow which in turn caused deep brunette brows to come together in disbelief. "Oh my God, dude!" The crimson ranger watched his friend go into an animated fit of sudden word loss. "You…what?...dude!" Dustin grabbed a hand full of crimson and dragged Hunter out of Storm Chargers, not stopping for anyone or anything.

"Hey!...Where are they going?"

"By the looks of it Kel…"

"What?"

"I have no idea" Kelly looked at her employee and scrunched up her nose before pointing a finger.

"Back on register Blake"

The day had been slow so she had no problem with Hunter and Dustin leaving, she would just like to have a quick heads up before they just up and left.

"Where are those two going?" Tori asked as she walked up to the front counter.

"I don't know"

"Dustin said something about teaching Hunter a lesson."

"I thought that competitive stuff was between Hunter and Shane"

They both shared a sigh then laughed, forgetting about the other two rangers, just for a while.

"I don't know why you've never seen this movie" The whole way to Dustin's house Hunter had to hear him say that at least a million times.

"Dustin, relax, I've probably seen it and just-"

"Forgot? No way man these movies are epic…I mean…the order's messed up but whatever, it's pretty cool dude" He explained as he sat down on the other end of the couch and put a bowl of popcorn amid themselves. When the opening credits started up Hunter's eyes wandered around the home, he hadn't see Dustin's parents since they showed up and at the risk of being 'shushed' he just assumed they were at work or something. He looked back the screen as he felt around for the popcorn, "sorry, dude"

"It's fine, you plan on saving me some?"

"I wasn't gonna" Dustin joked, giving Hunter a grin. Hunter couldn't help but smile; he'd never met anyone that could compare to Dustin. Well, buy that he'd never met anyone whose smile could make the room light up (or maybe that was the sun outside the window) and make his worst day just seem that much better. He'd only seen the other mad a few times which, for him being mad most of the time, was interesting, interesting that he could always same and always be so kind and happy. His thoughts however came to a screeching halt when Dustin shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Heads up! This is my first Ranger fic. Um...i'm also looking for a BETA for this story. Mostly to check that everyone's in character and the usual :o

**Review Replies:** _Whispering Ranger_, thanks for the review! Mmm...thanks! I'm glad you like it! In character? Wow, thanks! Lol, that's the point, everyone's seen Star Wars except for him XD I will definately continue. So here's chapter 2. _FictionwriterD_ , I had fun writing dustin in his moment of word lost, so i'm glad you like it. Lol, you get a cookie for that :D (fluffy..yes, I wan't to go through out their relationship but I don't think I can write a decent lemon and I dont wanna try and make it terrible XDD)

* * *

"Hey, Hunter?"  
"What?" His response may have been curt but he was walking back and forth between the back and the front of the shop to restock, with Dustin in tow the entire time.

"You never told me how you liked the movies" He pointed out as he pointed a finger at the crimson and black clad back. When he and Hunter had finished watching the movies the thunder ranger didn't say anything beyond 'Cool'. Dustin doubted he thought so, for real, because Hunter just seemed like a different type of action flick kind of guy. Though he could be wrong and in most cases he was.

"I told you they were cool...all what…six of them" he answered slowly as he had to recall the number of movies they had watched that day.

"Yeah right dude, you totally hated them"  
"I did not" Hunter protested with a soft sigh, sure he didn't particularly enjoy sitting on his ass for over twelve hours watching a space action flick but none of the movies were bad. He opened a tall long box full for surf boards, good thing to; the shop had just sold their last one to some beach babe. "Give me a hand at least" He commented as he grabbed four boards and walked out to the front of the shop.

"So then you like get what I mean about Sensei being a Jedi right?"  
"Yeah" Hunter put the boards upright on the racks then turned to grab the ones...scratch that, the one Dustin grabbed that was securely placed under his arm. "You couldn't grab one more?"

"One more what?"  
"Surf board bro"  
"Oh, sorry dude, I wasn't really paying attention"  
"It's fine"

Hunter put the one board back up and went to get the rest. Dustin eventually got bored with walking back and forth and settled for finishing off his bike. His precious bike was really messed up and the wind ranger bit his lip while he tried to figure out where to start.

"You really trashed your bike, why don't you just get another one?"  
"I can't 'just get another one' Shane"  
"Then how long do you think it'll take to fix up?"  
"I don't know dude...a couple of weeks maybe"

Shane walked over and sat on the table next to the back tire of the bike. When he looked at the aftermath of that wipeout he wore a distant look in his eyes as he remembered. Dustin had been doing a few laps around the track and after a few hours he stopped to talk him and Hunter about doing some trick he saw on TV. Shane didn't remember the name or where the yellow ranger saw it but he did remember the nasty spill and the wrecked bike that was at least a hundred feet away where it was stopped by an unmoving tree. It kind of reminded him of the time he attempted to ride a dirt bike but he was a lot closer to the ground. Well, thanks to ninja training Dustin landed on his feet as appose to his thick skull. The yellow ranger would probably mention that it was too bad that his bike didn't have ninja training.

"...so you get it?"  
"Huh? Yeah"  
"Dude, if you don't know, that's okay"  
"Coming from you?" Shane muttered as he looked away with an affectionate smile and scratched his head. He'd always been close to Dustin and Tori, like they were his brother and sister but now with Hunter and Blake in the picture their bond, he felt, was getting stronger, between all of them.

"Who else is it coming from Shane, look wanna give me a hand?"  
"Rather not man, remember the last time I got my hands on a dirt bike"

Dustin looked at him with a blank face then started laughing; Shane could have sworn he saw the light bulb above the rangers head turned on. "Yeah!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "I'll get Blake, Hunter, Tori whoever is still here to help you out" he offered instead but his suggestion fell on the def ears of his hysterical friend.

"...and we like sat there and watched movies"  
"Oh, okay"

Tori had to ask, her and Blake were a bit concerned that something had happened but it turned out that they just watched TV.

"Pass me that thing...the wrench"  
"What do you need that for?"  
"To take this off" Dustin explained as he pointed to a spot on the bike that Tori didn't think looked wrench specific.

"Dustin, I don't think that this is gonna help"  
"C'mon Tor, I think if I know anything, it's my bike" He stated with a confident nod as he shook the pliers in the air.

"Okay" As she handed the wrench over as her morpher went off.

"Tori!"  
"Blake? What's wrong?"  
"We've got a problem at the beach, hurry!"  
"Dustin and I are on our way"

"Doesn't Lothor have anything else better to do?"  
"Guess not"

Dustin threw the pliers into the box before he and Tori ran out of Storm Chargers, giving Kelly a quick 'See ya later'.

"This guy's just not playing fair!" Shane exclaimed as he held his shoulder, getting to his feet and back in to a defensive stance.

"I heard that" Blake agreed and he helped Hunter to his feet.

"Doesn't matter, we can take this guy, just hold out for Tori and Dustin" The crimson thunder ranger said with a nod of his head.

"We're here guys!"  
"Yeah we just...whoa!" Dustin spotted their foe, he looked a lot like the monster with the cityscape all over his face but this guy had houses and man was he ugly. "Well, there goes the neighborhood"

"Okay guys, attack!"  
All the rangers followed their leaders command to attack; Tori and Dustin were more effective since they had just gotten there.

"This guy's a piece of cake!" A blue blur announced as the monster fell onto his back.

"Too much of a piece of cake"  
"Don't you mean 'too easy'?"  
"No, dude, you said-"  
"Dustin, Tori watch out!" The two rangers were tackled to the ground by a navy blur just in time to dodge a projectile that blew up about fifty feet away upon contact with the sandy ground. Luckily everyone had left the beach, maybe because it was like six o'clock and cold or maybe because it was the giant monster.

"You guys okay?" Shane asked as he ran up to them.

"Yeah...oh, dude get your butt off me"  
"Sorry Dustin" Tori apologized as Blake helped her to her feet then she helped the yellow ranger.

"Hey! If you guys don't mind!" Hunter shouted over his shoulder as he pushed against the monsters twin swords.

"Right!" They all announced in unison as they ran to the crimson thunder ranger's aid. Almost fifteen minutes later the monster exploded, sending purple goo everywhere.

"Ah, yuck! That goon was a total giant Gusher" Dustin complained as he powered down and slowly joined the rest of the group.

"You okay, man?" Blake asked, noticing his obvious limp as he walked over to them.

"I think I sprained my ankle or something" He explained, looking down at mentioned body part with knitted brows. The rest of the rangers powered down and looked Dustin over; from the looks of it he only had that one minor injury.

"Cam'll look at it Dustin." Tori reassured with a small smile, knowing that he was fine; after all it could have been worse.

"Okay, let's get back to ninja ops guys" Shane said as he straightened out his red shirt then headed off with all of them.

"Need help?"  
"Huh? Uh, no, dude, I got it" Dustin lied as he continued walking forward with a hung head, pain and torn concentration written all over his face. Sand kicked over his sneakers as Hunter came to his side and pulled the wind rangers arm around his shoulders. "I'm just gonna slow you down"

"I'm not in a rush, plus we could probably miss all the techno babble if we walk slow enough" The crimson ranger figured as he moved an arm around Dustin's waist and started walking with him.

"You know, gotta point there"  
"Plus, you'll make it worse if you force it" He informed as he took hold of Dustin's left wrist to support him better.

The earth ninja smiled though his pain, "Thanks Hunter"  
"Don't mention it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Heads up! This is my first Ranger fic. I'm posting this chapter for my birthday so that's why the update was so quick, :D don't get use to that though...XD enjoi!

**Review Replies:** _Whispering Ranger_, nope! XD When Dustin's involved you have to laugh eventually. Do I really, then I'm glad, if you wouldn't mind, let me know how i do on keeping it in character when/if you decide to post a review, please! XD Hunter was there so everything's okay right? lol. It's true, motorcross bikes need ninja training. Here's the update, It would have come sooner but it wasn't my birthday at 7 o'clock on the 19th XDDD. _griffin blackwood_, Thanks for giving this little fic a read and for reviewing! I'm glad you...'aw'ed it XD.

* * *

"It's about time you guys showed up" Cam said, turning in his chair as Hunter and Dustin came into the room. "What happened?" He asked, sure Tori mentioned what happened but she didn't give much detail.

"He messed up his ankle" Hunter answered before sitting Dustin on the table top.

"Dude, I thought you watched all our battles on your TV" Dustin broke in, letting his arm fall from the crimson shoulder and lazily scratched his head.

"It's a computer and yes I do watch your battles but I had to check on something"

"Right, man, is there some-"

"Yeah, Hunter, could you get the first aid kit over there," Cam pointed to a spot across the room and the crimson ranger walked over to the pointed spot to retrieve the kit. "I need to talk to you guys, you weren't here earlier so..."

"So were gonna be here for a while"

"No, not really Hunter this is going to be quick"

Said person was walking around looking for the first aid kit still, sure Cam pointed in the general area but didn't give any further directions. He walked to the right and started to wonder if Cam had been mistaken and there was no kit at all. Then again, Cam was usually never mistaken; he wasn't in this case either because the ranger spotted it on the floor tucked under a bag. He grabbed it and walked back over to Dustin, who was telling Cam about the battle.

"...and I was like bam!" The yellow ranger swung his arms, mimicking his earlier Lion Hammer attack. "Dude, it was awesome!"

"Okay, did you get the name of the guy you were battling?" He asked, completely ignoring Dustin's story.

"Dude, it was kinda hard to get a name when you're when you're fighting and stuff"

"Right, Hunter?"

"No, I didn't get the chance" He said flatly as he fished through the kit and pulled out a tube of cream and handed it to the younger ranger.

"Thanks man"

"So, I was checking..." He paused, remembering he was also talking to Dustin "his...stats and he came up to be a high powered-"

"Goon?"

"Yeah"

"Then why did he go down so easy?" Hunter asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bench to Dustin's left.

"That was my question exactly"

"So what do you think's going on?"

"I think that Lothor has something up his sleeve"

"Doesn't he always..."

"Yeah, well, just watch out and be careful." Cam cautioned with a raised hand.

"Because you had to go and send the wrong guy!!"

"I thought he was big and scary looking" Marah announced with a smile like she was accomplished.

"Yeah, and he was really gross" Kapri added with an equally accomplishing smile and a nod. Lothor groaned in annoyance at his poor excuse for family members and rolled his eyes. He specifically told them to then the monster with the big goo-goo eyes and the attitude but nooooo they had to send the neighborhood. Of course. "Give us another chance"

"Please? We'll get it right, promise!" Hands clasped together, Marah pleaded with a pout.

"F..." Lothor groaned and hoped he wouldn't regret saying, "Fine"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"I'm finished, here" Dustin screwed the cap on the tube and handed it back to Hunter. The yellow ranger rubbed the remaining ointment over his ankle and then some before pulling his sock and shoe on.

"Feeling better?" Cam asked, not turning from the screen to look at Dustin.

"Yeah, dude. That stuff was like magic" He declared as he swiftly got to his feet, not too smart. A searing pain instantly shot through his whole foot and up his shin and he fell back on his bottom.

"Or not" Hunter chimed, successfully shooting down Dustin's hopes of a speedy recovery.

"Dude...not cool" He sighed and very slowly got to his feet, "See ya tomorrow Cam"

"See ya"

The two rangers walked through the portal and to the lake's edge before Hunter turned around, seeing Dustin walking slowly. "Need help?" He offered as the other came to his side.

"Nah dude, I'm go-" Hunter cut him off with a soft chuckle and pulling his arm over his shoulders to support his weight. "Hunter"

"You're no good to the team if your ankle's broken"

"It's not that bad"

"It could be" He shot back as they started walking, much faster than Dustin would have if her was on his own but much slower than Hunter would have if he was on his own. So, again, Dustin accepted the help with a smile.

"...So I told her 'no'"

"Why?"

"She was a bad kisser"

"That's it?"

"Yeah and she wasn't very nice"

"Oh" Dustin wasn't sure how they got to the topic of conversation; all he remembered was telling Hunter that the woods were creepy at night and then Hunter saying that they would talk about something so he would be distracted. It wasn't really working, Dustin was freaking out. What if Kelzaks attacked? What if it's another goon jumped out and he was too chicken to fight? Chicken...yum.

"...have you?"

"Huh? What?"

"Pay attention Dustin" Hunter turned to him with a small smirk, which completely caught Dustin off guard. He had been talking with the crimson thunder ranger for almost an hour now and hadn't really noticed how close he was. Sure he would look to the right at him every now and then when he was talking but they never came face to face, like this. Dustin found swallowing becoming rather difficult and he nearly tripped if not for a hand on his chest...a big warm hand...WOAH! Hold the phone! What?...no really, what? What? "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing...I'm fine, what were you saying?" Hunter looked at Dustin with an arched brow and lightly swung the wrist in his hand.

"Never mind bro" He dismissed, then looked ahead at the trees, it was a full moon that night and it and sent just enough light through the forest to see pretty far ahead. The leaves crunched under their feet and the crimson ranger got lost in the noises around him. Dustin was doing the same, listening to the sounds around himself, particularly the man's steady breathing coming from right next to him. The yellow wind ranger bit his bottom lip, his concentration being torn when he heard some rustling in a nearby bush, his breath shortened, his body tensed, his heartbeat quickened and he forgot about the fact that Hunter was so close to him, the fact that his ankle hurt, the fact that chicken sounded really good and the fact that he had to go to the bathroom. "What's wrong Dustin?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Dude, I think there's something over there"

"Don't be a scaredy cat"

"I'm not" Dustin defended weakly, causing Hunter to groan and reposition his hands slightly to support his teammate.

"Look, if it helps, I'll protect you" he promised with a smug smirk the oozed 'I'm not scared and you are' as he tightened his hold a little as reassurance. Dustin instantly forgot about Hunter's teasing, the scary swamp-werewolf-vampire-zombie monster behind the bush and focused on Hunter's breathing, how close he was to his friend that their sides were flush together and the hand on his waist.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** i planned this one to read sort of like an episode of NS...so if you picture it..hopefully I accomplished that XD (WARNING: pretty short?)

**Review Replies:** Do I need to do this here?

* * *

"There ya go buddy, y'know, I think you're getting better"

"Really Hunter?"

"Yeah"

"Hey, maybe I could be a Power Ranger someday"

"Maybe" Hunter said with a small nod as he sat down on the edge of the large round fountain in the middle of the park and Charlie continued to do a forum that he had taught him. Every since the kid found out that Hunter was into 'karate' he begged him to teach him. The ranger agreed only if Charlie would use his skill for good and not evil or in his case, go to school picking fights. They were at the Blue Bay city park because Charlie had asked him the day before if they could hang out and lucky for him, Hunter was free for the day.

"Didja see that?" The kid asked as he ran over to the crimson ranger and tugged on his black sleeve.

"Yeah, that was really good buddy. Try it again but this time focus of speed" he suggested and the boy nodded with an accomplished grin then went back to practicing.

"You're really good with kids"

"You think so?"

"Yep," Tori was walking around the edge of the fountain and she took a seat next to the thunder ranger. "He really looks up to you, you know?"

"Yeah..." he looked down at his folded hands and sighed.

"What's the matter Hunter?"

"I guess I'm just worried about what he'll see..."

"If this about the whole, you turning evil and attacking us, then you know we put that behind us, it's okay now" he said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Plus, I think he sees you as a big brother"

"Really?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yea-"

"OooooOooo, Hunter's got a girlfriend" Charlie teased as he pointed a finger at the two rangers.

"Yeah, and a death wish form my brother? No way kid" Hunter said with a laugh. He knew if Blake even suspected anything between Tori and...Well anyone, he'd flip. "She's just a good friend" he added.

"Oh..."

"I'm Tori," she held out her hand and the boy shook it "Nice to finally meet you"

"You to" He was about to go back to practicing his moves when a shrill scream cut into the air.

"Charlie, C'mere." Hunter got up and took his hand; Tori gave him a quick nod before they ran separate ways. Hunter needed somewhere to hide the boy but he didn't exactly know where till he spotted a really old tree with a rather large hole at the base. He ran up to the tree and he knelt down, holding Charlie at the shoulders. "Hide in here okay?"

"Where are you gonna hide?"

"I'll find somewhere else, get in"

"You'll come back right?" Charlie asked becoming concerned as he walked backward slowly into the tree because the older man was pushing him back into the space.

"Yes" Once he was inside of the tree Hunter turned around and went to leave but a small hand caught his crimson sleeve. "Charl-"

"Be careful" he whispered and Hunter instantly recognized the look he was getting, he'd seen it in Blake during the countless times he felt that he was going to lose his older brother.

"I will bro" he said with a smile and Charlie instantly relaxed and sat down on the ground far against the back of the hole. The crimson ranger ran off and when he was far enough he morphed. "Thunder Storm ranger form!"

***

"Is Charlie safe?" The blue wind ranger asked as Hunter came to her side.

"Yeah," Hunter looked ahead and spotted a....big baby...being attacked by the other three rangers. "Who's this guy?"

"Said his name was Gee-Ah" Tori said with a shrug before she and Hunter ran to help their friends.

"This is one tough baby!" Dustin commented as he flew through the air and landed in the fountain.

"You're telling me," Shane said as he reached in and pulled his friend out of the water. "Time to put the baby on a time out"

"Yeah!" They assembled the Thunderstorm Cannon and blasted the monster. He exploded with a huge cloud of smoke shrouded the impact area and sparks showered down.

"Alright!" Tori exclaimed as she punched her palm.

"Good job guys" Shane complimented as they disassembled the cannon. "Let's get back to Ninja Ops" They were just about to leave when an orange ball flew toward them in a spiral pattern that would have hit all of them if not for the fact that the earth ninja pushed them out of the way.

"Dustin!" The four rangers stood there, unable to see anything in the thick plume of orange smoke. The crimson ranger took a step forward and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Careful bro" Hunter nodded to his brother, he knew the caution was legit; it was possible that that blast made Dustin evil and he could lunge and attack. A gloved hand waved through the air to clear the smoke.

"Dustin?"

"Dude I know you're wearing a helmet but you gotta stop looking at me like that" he said as he crossed his arms and made a face behind his helmet. He just took a blast for all his friends and they didn't even say 'thank you', what gives?

"Dustin? How are you feeling bro?"

"I'm fine Hunter, relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but why are you guys so tall?"

_To be continued _


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** I am soooooo good to you guys! I amaze byself because alot of people say I'm mean, I say honest. SO this is part two to the previous chapter so enjoi.

**Kinda Important:** I almost forgot. I do not have a cute little six year old sister/brother/nephew/neice/cousin/....slash, so everything I write is from what i've seen in movie and such so I may not be writing accuratelee (stupid word), if you have any tips drop them, i promise to pick them up and use them as a spring board.

* * *

"Oh...my....G-"

"T-" The wind ranger cut himself off, remembering they were in a public park "..relax...we can....we'll just take him back to Ops and Cam will fix this" he said, sounding as calm and collected as possible. Honestly he was a bit shaken and unsure about what Cam could _actually _do to help Dustin but he was the leader and as a leader he had to sound confident. The navy ranger gave a curt nod and glance over at his brother and the yellow wind ranger.

"You guys take him, I have to get Charlie home but I'll be there as soon as I can" The crimson ranger reluctantly said, ushering the yellow ranger to his lighter colored friend then streaked off. The red wind ranger looked after the streak and sighed as he redirected the small ninja's wobbly path from him to the blue ranger.

"Come here buddy" She knelt down and picked her friend up before they all streaked off.

***

"Charlie?" Hunter jogged back to the tree and when he looked inside, the boy wasn't there. "Charlie!"

"Hunter?"

"What are you doing up there?" The ninja looked over his head and the boy was sitting in the tree.

"I was trying to see the Power Rangers!" He explained as he tried to get out of the tree.

"Be careful bro"

"I will" The boy scaled down the tree like an expert and when he did get down to the grass he crossed his arms, "I didn't really see much, the branches were in the way" he pouted and started walking off.

"You didn't miss much" Hunter muttered. The sun was coming down on Blue Bay Harbor by the time Hunter got Charlie, who excitedly told his mom that the rangers showed up at the park, back home. She was amazed or was faking it, it didn't really matter either way to Hunter because he liked to watch them sometimes, their relationship as a mother and son.

***

"Why was he there in the first place!" Hunter demanded rather than asked, not quite understanding why their already injured friend was in battle. Tori could almost see the wear his pacing was causing in the floor, she was worried, they all were but Hunter was taking it bad.

"Hunter, relax" Blake snatched his brother's forearm and held him in place, "Dustin came out of no where bro, none of us even told him about the fight!" The younger Bradley stared at his brother for what felt like twenty minutes and the tension in the room slowly faded before Hunter managed a forced nodded, he knew it wasn't anyone's fault and they wouldn't call Dustin for a fight but he was still a bit angry with the fact that he was there at all. The thunder brothers took a seat at the table with Shane and Tori. The wind ninja's knew little arguments wouldn't break up the duo and nothing could really keep them apart.

***

"What've you got Cam?" Shane asked as he gave his left eye a vigorous rub. It was seven o'clock when Hunter showed up and it was eleven by the time the green ranger came into the room with a small Dustin holding onto his thumb. He was wearing an oversized button down plaid yellow shirt, the one he'd been wearing earlier that day, his skin was pale and his eyes were big and bright, these being a stark contrast to the rich dark ringlets that loosely framed his face. Small bare feet could nearly be heard in a limp pattern as he walked into the room and they were heard as he awkwardly ran across the room to Tori. The child got onto the bench between her and Shane and he started to play with her hair.

"Okay, good new or bad first?" He asked as he pushed up his glasses and took a seat at the computer.

"What do you think?" Hunter spoke sharply.

"He means good news first" Blake translated.

"Okay, it's still Dustin e-"

"What?" The yellow ranger shifted his weight on the bench where he was standing and turned around to look at the speaker of his name.

"Nothing," he smiled "It's still the same person essentially."

"Just cuter" Tori commented and Dustin laughed at that and got his small hands lost in her hair. Blake on the other hand, not so thrilled, sure it was a kid but it was still Dustin.

"What's the bad?"

"Bad news....he's a kid, obviously. He's still our friend though so he has knowledge of being a ranger and everything, we'll have to be careful." he pointed out, emphasizing with a waved hand, "He won't understand a lot of things he may do and...I'll just have to do more research before I can say more. And I don't know how to change him back yet" Cam concluded as he pulled his glassed off and rubbed his brow.

"Okay...well maybe-"

"I'm already trying to work on a way to reverse his current state and another thing; we're going to need a place to keep him"

"What about here at Ops?" Shane suggested.

"A eighteen year old Dustin is a hand full, I don't need a six year old-"

"Dude..."

"What's up little man?" The younger thunder ninja leaned forward across the table to talk to the other. Dustin looked at Tori then Blake the smiled and covered his face. "What's that?" He asked the older rangers around the boy, he really didn't understand if Dustin wanted to play hide and seek or if he was going to cry.

"He's embarrassed" Hunter muttered like it was a no brainer causing the six year old to clap his hands together and crawl across the table to sit in front of him. "What is it bro?" Dustin leaned forward holding Hunter's head in his small hands and he whispered something in his ear then he pulled back. "I know" he smiled.

"What'd he say?" Blake wondered why he wasn't able to pick up on the fact that he was embarrassed, now that he thought about it he should have.

"Shhh!" Dustin had a finger to his lips an his other hand was covering the crimson rangers lips, not wanting him to spill their secret.

"I know where we could keep him" Tori suddenly spoke up.

"Where?" Cam asked, putting his glasses back on and scrunching his nose for a second.

"With Hunter and Blake" The water ninja looked at the two brothers with a smile. Technically it was the most logical decision but Hunter didn't think so.

"Okay"

Hunter pulled Dustin's hand off his mouth, "Dude, I can't believe you just said that," he sighed and ran a hand down his face, "We can't"

"Then he can stay with _you_," Tori corrected, "And before you say anything, listen," She held her hands up then continued to speak "you're good with kids and he likes you"

"No he doesn't" The moment he chose to say that was the moment Dustin chose to lean against his chest and with a small yawn against his neck, he fell asleep.

"Okay, Dustin will stay with you two"

"But Cam-"

"No buts Hunter, Tori's right, it does make sense" He pointed out as he turned back to the computer. "Contact me if something goes wrong"

"Kay, G'night Cam" Tori got up from he place, Blake right behind her and they left with a small wave.

"He wont be that bad" Shane said with a small smile, he thought Hunter's face was hilarious when Cam said he was pretty much stuck with the kid.

"Yeah, thanks" He picked Dustin up and got to his feet, "Later Cam"

***

"'Tori's right'" Hunter mocked as he walked back down the hallway with a brown blanket for his little friend. Sure he was good with kids but why? Why him? Why not....well anyone else but him? Unfolding the blanket he yawned himself then laid it out over the small body on the couch, Hunter noted that the huge oversized blanket mad him look even smaller and he smiled. "G'night bro" he dragged his feet to his room, scratching his hip through his cotton pants and he pushed his door open. He never remembered being so glad to see his bed, he gave a sleepy smile and climbed in, instantly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** My little buddy...or big...buddy, _Stamina Pendragon_ /_wishyounew _gave me a few hints about 6 year-olds **BUT** I had this written already! SO! If I haven't been doing a good job, hopefully you'll se a change in the characterization. enjoi.

* * *

"Huntoor...Huntoor!" A soft groan emitted from the dark bundle of blankets, the wrapped ninja rolled over and rubbed and eye.

"Dustin? What's wrong?" he asked as he glanced over to the red display on his clock, "It's two in the morning" he noted to himself, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, seeing the small dark figure dragging the huge blanket scratching his stomach.

"It's scary in the dark dude"

Hunter sighed and sat up in his bed and yawned, "Okay" He got up and walked back to the living room with the child and flicked a switch and a soft light filled the area, "Better?" he asked looking away from the light to Dustin who had his eyes covered. Now, it was hard to tell if this was Dustin or little Dustin because of what happened a few nights ago he found the other man to be afraid of the dark. Maybe it'd be better not to figure this out; his head was already starting to hurt from the bright light.

"...." his small fingers spread enough so he could peak through, his hands snapped to his sides with a huge grin, "Yeah!" he hobbled to the couch and jumped on top of it after a few tries and blond brows came together, even Dustin as a kid was this hyper...wow. He walked over to the forgotten blanket on the floor and brought it over to the couch and over his friend. "Good night Huntoor!"

"Shhh, Blake's sleeping" he whispered as he tucked the sides of the blanket under the boy whose eyes widened and he covered his lips.

"Sorry"

"It's okay, g'night bro" Hunter smiled and dragged back to his room hoping he could get back to sleep. Normally he couldn't wake up and go back to sleep, once he was awake, he was awake. He stared up at his ceiling and sighed, great, he'd only gotten like four hours of sleep and he knew he was going to be cranky all day; Blake didn't really like him when he was cranky. He-

"Huntoor, Huntoor!" The man being called shot up from his bed and darted into the living room, expecting a horde of kelzacks or a giant monster but all he was met with was a balled up Dustin in the far corner of the couch.

"What's wrong bro?" he asked coming to sit next to the boy.

"It's scary"

"What is?" his answer was a pointed finger toward the window. There wasn't a monster or anything so he walked over to further inspect, pulling back the long curtains he spotted a vacuum cleaner. Blake. He was really lazy sometimes. "Dustin, look, it's just the vacuum" He looked over to him and he refused to look, "Come here" he said softly but that still wouldn't even get him to budge so he got the vacuum cleaner and rolled it in front of the couch and sat down. "Dustin..." he wrapped an arm around the kid and in return he got small arms wrapped tightly around his torso."Dustin, look, it was just the vacuum cleaner" the small boy peaked from the crimson shirt then nodded.

"Vacuum" he pointed at it and laughed.

"What's going on?" Blake dragged his feet to the entrance of the living room.

"Nothing he just thought there was something standing behind the curtain"

"Right, that was um-"

"It's fine bro, go back to sleep" Blake nodded and gave a small wave before dragging back to his room. After a few minutes of just sitting there Hunter nodded and put a hand to the small head at his side. "Dustin?" When he didn't get an answer he leaned a bit to get a better look at the kid.

"Yeah?" he asked with a small grin.

"You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay" Hunter got up and unexpectedly brought Dustin up with him. He pulled the small but very resistant arms from around his waist and the boy screamed causing Hunter to wince. What the hell?! "What's wrong?"

"I wanna stay with you Huntoor" he said with crossed arms and a scowl, the thunder ninja sighed with a headshake.

"Fine...c'mon bro" Dustin did a complete 180° with a huge grin and clapping hands as he brought his arms around his taller friend who picked him up. They went over to the light and Hunter turned it off. Good or bad idea? Dustin near constricted him with his legs and arms. "Dustin, it's fine...I'm right here" The little ninja nodded and after a second he relaxed in his arms. Once in his room Hunter smiled, he was so close to getting back to sleep. He pulled the blanket back then set the yellow wind ninja down and pulled the blanket up under his chin. With that he started to walk around the bed but a pull on his wrist stopped him.

"Huntoor?"

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere dude, just-"

"No, no, no, no, you gotta stay here Huntoor" the boy pulled a bit his arm and the man nodded, he just wanted to get to sleep. He walked back to Dustin's side then carefully climbed over him to get on the other side of the bed and got under the covers. The wind ninja scooted closer to him and pulled the blanket higher on Hunter's shoulders with a grin then snuggled into his chest. The thunder ninja wrapped an arm around the small form and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Um...this chapter is a bit wishy washy....I don't know what I mean by that you might...you don't? Okay...someone does! I can feel it inmy nuggets. So, This chapter is fun, I thought, so I hope you have fun readng it. Oh! I hope the Little Dustin in this chapter is getting better! So...yeah, i took the given tips so let me know? or not?

**Chapter Summary:** I thought these might be helpful...a little late to start it but...y'know what they say! SO, In this chapter Dustin freaks out, Hunter get teamed up on and he and the two go shopping. Then a cliffhanger? I've never written one so you tell me. enjoi.

* * *

Dustin woke up with a small yawn and he instinctively scrunched his nose and turned his head in the opposite direction, morning breath was totally rank. He opened his eyes and nearly panicked at his lack of vision but when his arms flew to his face he felt something warm and fleshy. At that moment he became insanely aware of his surroundings, particularly the way the bed was moving slowly up and down under his chest. He turned his head again and his right eye was greeted by a soft blue light coming from the window and a screeching red light that yelled ':16' he figured the hour was seven...no, six, he hated day lights savings time, it always confused him.

The sight preventing object that covered his eyes lowered to his waist and the bed moved more, Dustin was forced onto his side and he could have sworn he was about to be smashed. Warm breath tickled to top of his head and he looked up, for the third time that morning, he panicked. Hunter. How did he wind up in Hunter's be-...Oh yeah. He vaguely remembered last night but he remembered enough to know how he ended up here. His brows came together and he looked to the side, as if there was someone else in the room watching, when the arms at his waist pulled him closer and he felt the crimson ninja's lips again his hair. Hunter was really affectionate in his sleep. Dustin held back a laugh and settled for burying his smiled in the other's chest.

***

"I'm not making you pancakes." Hunter said for the fourth time as he opened cabinet after cabinet, looking for suitable cereal for his friend.

"Just make him what he wants bro" Blake sided with the little ninja that grinned up at him.

"No, he's going to eat cereal," He pulled a box from the shelf then put it back, "As soon as I find some"

Dustin and Blake exchanged glances; it'd be so much easier for Hunter to find what he was looking for if it wasn't hidden. "Look, I'm gonna go, Tori and I have something planned."

"No way bro, you are not leaving me with him" The crimson thunder said sternly as he shook an unlabeled can.

"But Huntoor, we'll have fun!" The wind ninja grinned and Blake gave his head a pat.

"Take him to get some clothes or something huh?"

"Bye Blake!"

"Bye little buddy"

Hunter didn't even acknowledge his brother was leaving; he was a bit ticked off. He glared at a box of expired Cracker Jacks and slammed the door, "Huntoor?"

"What?" He sighed and walked over to another cabinet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not"

"Yeah-huh"

"I'm not"

"Yeah"

"No I'm n-" He inhaled deeply and let it out with a small smile, "Look, how about I make you pancakes?" Hunter was willing to bet that Blake or Dustin or both of them planned this whole morning out, considering they both just happened to get what they wanted out of it.

So here they were Dustin was sitting out the counter with a bowl of pancake mix on his lap and

A ladle in hand while Hunter made a show of flipping the hotcake without the use of a pancake turner. He had dubbed it useless talent number seven, but it came in handy when Dustin made it know through being totally annoying that he needed to be entertained. "Okay, pour some more in"

The earth ninja filled the ladle with batter then dragged it to the skillet with Hunter's help. By the time they were done they had batter and powder on their faces and hands along with a giant pile of pancakes on the table in front of them. "Thank you Huntoor!"

"No problem, let me see..." He took Dustin's plate and cut his food for him and poured some syrup on it then returned the plate.

"Thanks you!"

"No problem" He put cartoons on and sat back on the couch then doused his cakes with syrup. He didn't like to eat pancakes because the sugar in the syrup wasn't the best thing so early in the morning but they had made so much, why not?

***

Hunter couldn't recall a time when he had so many people staring at him, it was creepy. Here he was with a six year old boy that was in a button down shirt that went all the way down to his grey and black clad over sized mis-matching socks on his feet. Okay so it was a weird sight but not as weird as the girl that was wearing a fairy princess outfit in the middle of November. Some parents let their kids walk out of the house like that? Wow. The crimson ninja walked to the kids section with Dustin holding his hand and he looked around, he wasn't really good with shopping.

"Uh, what do you want?" Dustin just looked at him then he pointed at a yellow shirt. Okay, this was easier than he thought. He pulled the shirt off the rack, it was a Bumble Bee shirt with some sort of logo on the back, he didn't see the movie but clearly Dustin had because he was rambling about Transform-or something.

"Sweet!" he immediately began unbuttoning his shirt, eager to get into the other one on but larger hands holding his own stopped him. "Huntoor!"

"Wait, we have to go to a dressing room first dude" he explained as he buttoned the shirt back up and he looked around to see a few people with their own kids smiling or shaking their head in disapproval. "Let's get you some pants" Hunter grabbed Dustin's hand and walked to rack full of pants that was across the designated section's space. He didn't know what size the boy wore so he settles for three different sizes in a dark blue jean. He snagged a pair of Spider-Man socks on their way to the underwear.

"That one! That one!" Hunter had to adjust the apparel in his arms to see what Dustin was urgently pointing at. Ninja Storm underwear?

"You're kidding?" He had no idea they even made stuff based off him and his friends. Is that how Cam funded Ops? A certain percentage of children's underwear sales came to him. Okay...that was he just thinking like Dustin?

"Huntoor, c'mon!" Dustin was hobbling off the shoe section with a baggie of Ninja Storm underwear in hand. Hunter groaned and followed him. "I like these ones!!" He pulled a shoe from a box and dropped it onto the ground and laughed when they lit up.

"Okay, let's go try your clothes on" he picked up the box and the shoe off the ground then they walked around before coming across a dressing room.

***

"You okay in there bro?" Hunter asked, pressing his ear to the dressing room and softly knocking on the door. His answer was the door flying open hitting his head. That kinda hurt. He held a hand over his right temple and took a step back to see a little Dustin in nothing but underwear and light up shoes.

"Look! It's you!!" He exclaimed as he turned his butt to the older man and pointed to the crimson thunder ranger on his left cheek. "And that's Blake," his finger moved to the navy thunder ranger, "That's Cam" he announced, pointing to the green samurai ranger on his right cheek and much to Hunter's dismay the boy turned around pointing in between his legs, "That's Shane, Tori and me!!" he concluded with a clap.

"Excuse me sir, he can't try on the underwear-"

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have told him" Hunter scratched his head and walked in the dressing room with Dustin. "Okay...um..." He picked up the boy then set him on the makeshift wooden bench in the small space and pulled the shirt off the hanger. This was ridiculous, is this what parents had to deal with all the time? Dustin's head popped out of the top of the shirt and he flattened it out over his stomach.

"Good Huntoor?" He asked.

"Yeah," He grabbed the pants and undid the button, "Leg up" Dustin brought his hands to Hunter's shoulders as he raised his leg and stepped into the pants, wiggling his feet to get the shoe through, then his other leg. "Good job" he complimented as he zipped and buttoned his pants.

***

"I didn't really do that did I?"

"Yeah, then the chick working there got mad" Hunter explained with a small laugh. Dustin just sunk down in his seat and pressed his forehead against the wooden table, that was so embarrassing!

"So Dustin, you don't really remember what happens when you're a kid mentally?"

"Cam, you lost me at 'so'..."

"Never mind, was their anything you did remember?"

Yeah, being in Hunter's bed, pressed against his warm body. He wasn't about to say that. Over his dead body! There was no way he was going to say that, Hunter would get mad and probably hate him. "No...Just some things this morning and getting a shirt…but that's pretty much it dude"

"Okay...well after running a few more tests..." He glanced down and shook his head, either he was trying to figure out what to say, Dustin doubted that because Cam was the smartest guy, or it was something bad.

"What did you find?" Hunter asked.

"If...if we don't turn him back soon, he'll be stuck as a six year old kid and he wont be Dustin any more."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** I have nothing to note...I really don't

**Chapter Summary:** In this chapter...they have to find a way to reverse their little problem (no pun intended)....annnnnnd Shane's observent. enjoi.

* * *

"I know I'm a cute kid, but I don't like the sound of that..." Dustin bit his bottom lip and ran his hands through his hair, "...what do we do Cam?"

"Why are you asking me?" The samurai ranger stood at the end of the table, he was thinking about a possible way to reverse the condition.

"You're the smart one dude, plus-"

"We have to take out G-Ah..." Hunter looked at Dustin then at Cam.

"Now that you mention it. Logically that would make sense...if we defeat him Dustin should return to normal"

"Hey guys, how are we supposed to find him?" Dustin got onto the table top and crossed his arms. "It's like ten o'clock"

"Bait"

"I don't like the sound of that Cam."

***

"You sure this is a good idea Cam, Dustin could get hurt"

"That's why we're here" The four rangers were well hidden behind a group of tall bushes the next day, watching their ex-eighteen year old friend play on a play ground with a close by Hunter. The samurai wasn't sure if this was going to work at all because Dustin wasn't alone; he insisted (rather loudly) that the crimson ranger stay with him.

"Hop on bro" Hunter held the chains on the swing as his six year old friend got on then he began to push him.

"If we're lucky, Lothor's...goon or whatever should show up...we just have to give it a minute." The green clad teen looked at the pair at the swings then around the park.

"I don't think this guys gonna show" Blake crossed his arms and was about to say something else when the giant baby came back.

"There he is! Let's go!"

"Just as I expected! You're all here...no matter...you'll share the same-"

"Dude, cut the chatter" Shane said as the four of them got into their line, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja storm-"

"Thunder storm-"

"Samurai storm-"

"-ranger form! Ha!" They morphed and the rangers began attacking the sent goon all at once while Hunter ushered Dustin into a red inner tube to hide. He was just about to run off then he felt a small hand enclose his thumb and he stopped.

"Hunter!"

"What's the matter bro?"

"Stay here"

"But I..." He looked back to the four fighting rangers, they weren't in bad shape and from the grip on his thumb, and Dustin needed him more than the rangers. "Okay" He managed to get into the end of the small tube and watched the fight, if things started going bad, he'd jump right in. He knew he should be in there now, he knew with all of them attacking they could take this guy down easy but he also knew Shane and Cam would think it better if he stayed out of it and protected Dustin.

"The good guys are gonna win...right?" Dustin asked as he leaned across Hunter's legs so he could get a better look of the battle.

"....Yeah...the good guys are gonna win" her smiled down to his friend and nodded, "They're gonna win" They had to win; otherwise Dustin would be stuck like this.

"Good!"

"Shhh..."

"Oh, Shhh" Dustin covered his smile then hugged Hunter, "I....I gotta tell you something dude..." his voice trailed as he thought about what he was going to say. He wanted to tell Hunter he loved him...well not love but liked him...a lot, because he didn't want to be stuck as a kid and never tell the older ninja how he felt. That would suck. His big brown eye trailed up to the red wall and in small black writing was 'Angela love Markus'. "Hunter....I...." Just as he was mustering the courage to say what he'd wanted to say (for a few days now) he was dragged from the other end of the tube by his leg and a pair of hands grabbed his ankles and wrists.

"Dustin!"

"Hunter!" The yellow ninja looked at Kapri then up at Marah who was holding his wrists, "Dudes...lemme go!"

"No way kiddo, uncle wants you destroyed" Kapri laughed as they continued off then stopped abruptly when the crimson ranger blocked her path.

"You really think you can stop us?" Marah asked with a delicately raised brow.

"Yeah-"

"No" Hunter was seriously beginning to question whose side the earth child was on, "He knows! He's gonna totally kick your-" The pink headed evil space woman covered the kids mouth as the brunette went to attack the thunder ranger.

"I never liked kids" she muttered. Dustin was thrashing around in her grasp; he went so far as to bite her hand. That worked. "Stupid brat!!" he dodged a grab and a missed an attack from Marah that was aimed at Hunter.

"Get him Kapri!"

"Oka- Wait...what's he doing?" Marah looked over her shoulder and caught sight of the small child, he was glowing a ###soft orange### "Is he suppose to do that?"

"Dustin!" The crimson thunder ranger held the yellow wind morpher in his hand and threw it over Marah's head to his glowing friend. He caught the morpher and quickly morphed before anyone saw him, he didn't really need to be embarrassed. Once he was morphed he looked at his white gloves then felt over the fabric on his chest.

"Oh yeah baby, I am so back!" he punched his palm and got down into a middle stance. As soon as his right hand gripped the handle of his sword he was joined by four other rangers who got into their own fighting stance and Hunter held his staff behind his back, waiting for them to make a move.

"This was so not suppose to happen" Kapri looked at the rangers around her while Marah chewed on her bottom lip and looked at the yellow wind ranger.

"Yeah, well sorry for ruining your plans" the red ranger took a step forward and the two space women flinched then disappeared. Shane knew they weren't smart but they were smart enough to know when they were out matched. The six of them waited, watching the spot where they were for a few seconds, they didn't want to take the chance of them coming back and attacking while they were off guard.

***

"I gotta ask man, this whole kid thing...it isn't gonna have side effects, is it?" Shane was asking Cam because even though Tori was the smart one, Cam was just a different smart.

"It shouldn't. No, why?"

"Just asking" From his spot at the front of the shop, where the samurai was looking at a one-two-five, he spotted Dustin and Hunter who were leaning on the counter shoulder to shoulder reading a magazine. Okay, maybe he was reading into it too far, he remembered when he and Dustin had flipped through a magazine like that at one point but it just seemed...different when he looked at them.


End file.
